Kiba's Strength
by S.A.Hikari
Summary: On a mission to the land of waves, Kiba encounters a deadley group of ninjas who threaten Akamaru, injured, he has no hope, until a mysterious person arrives, with a strange ability that could be an advantage, just one problem. She hates to fight.


Hello, it's me again, S.A.Hikari, and this time I've got a story I've been waiting to put on paper for years. If you haven't guessed already, it's about Kiba 'cause I feel sorry for him that he's not as popular as many other characters, though he should be. In this story, he meets up with a strange girl in the forest who… well, … you'll find out, hehehehehehe, : p (Not **that** you pervs!) Dedicated to Kiba fans everywhere!

Me: Wait, don't ya think we should add the disclaimer?

Me(inner): Probably.

Me: Why am I having a conversation with myself?

Me(inner): How should I know?

Me: More importantly, why am I only speaking in questions?

Me(inner): Um, I really think you should…

Me: What am I, crazy?

Me(inner): You know, Sasuke's comi…

Me: Do you think I should be on _whose Line is it Anyway?(don't' own that)_

Me(inner): S…ah…

SASUKE!: You are so annoying! Ah, heck, I'll just do it, _Since S.A.Hikari seems to be having a mental breakdown…_

Me(inner): I'll do it with you, also…

Sasuke and Me(inner): don't own Naruto. Nor me or my outer.

Me(inner): Wow, this is really confusing.

Sasuke: Just start the fanfic!

5

4

3

2

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

So, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata were practicing in the woods. Well, more like Shino and Kiba were teaching Hinata how to train.

"No, Hinata! Use substitution _before_ it hits you, you are gonna get so many scabs," Kiba scolded Hinata; unfortunately, she wasn't doing a very good job at this jutsu.

"Hm, maybe we need a break for this jutsu, sometimes a rest is the very best training you can get." Said Shino.

Kiba smiled with his canine teeth. "Yeah, too bad Choji _lives_ by that line, huh."

Hinata snickered.

"Okay, then Hinata, lets work on your combat skills." Said Kiba.

"Arf, arf!"

"Akamaru! Transformation jutsu, wild wolf genjutsu!"

Akamaru disappeared in a puff of white smoke and was replaced by a terrible brown beast with teeth like daggers.

Kiba turned to Hinata. "Okay, Hinata, now this is to work on your speed skills. When the wolf rushes at you, dodge it and through a shuriken"

Hinata winced.

"Don't worry, you won't hurt Akamaru, he'll just turn back." Kiba assured.

Shino nodded. "Okay, Hinata, let's do it."

The wild wolf unleashed a howling roar and tackled at Hinata. "Oh……no!" Hinata whispered.

Kiba's eyes turned wide with fear. "Hinata, move!" The wolf rushed at her, but Hinata was frozen like an ice sculpture. Just before she was trampled, the beast halted. Hinata was squatting on the ground. She looked up; the beast was breathing down her neck. Akamaru could never hurt Hinata, even on accident.

Hinata's eyes rolled back, she held her breath and….fainted.

Poof! Akamaru changed back and sniffed her. "Arf!"

Shino sighed. "C'mon, we better get her back to the ninja infirmary."

Kiba walked up, and bent down to pick up Hinata, but blushed at the thought of carrying her. _Shake that thought out of your head, Kiba! She likes that Naruto idiot. _

Shino appeared behind him. "You dope," and he summoned his servant bugs, who gathered under the shocked Hinata, and began carrying her. Kiba's mouth dropped open. _I…I thought she hated bugs!_

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Well, thanks for bringing her back; it is unhealthy for anyone to remain in 'faint mode' for very long, including Hinata!" Sakura had just finished examining her. She was just fine. "Oh, and lady Tsunade wanted to talk to you both, without Hinata."

Both ninjas nodded and followed Sakura to the Hokage's room.

BANG! A loud commotion erupted from the room. Everybody rolled their eyes. Naruto.

"Wadduya mean, no?! I want a Sasuke mission! I haven't gone on one in weeks!" The annoying voice penetrated the voice.

"Naruto. I told you, there are no clues yet. I'll give you a mission once I found a lead!" that was the Hokage's voice.

"Hey, Grandma! Don't you think there might be one in the other villages? Just let me investigate. Clues could have gathered for all you know, you're so stupid."

"For you information, I **have** been checking out the other villages!"

"Well, you're not trying hard enough!"  
That hurt the Hokage's heart. She knew Sasuke was steered wrong. Orochimaru had affected him just like Anko was. Anko wasn't always so hard-hearted. And to tell the truth, she was trying as hard as she possibly could.

"Hey, Naruto…?"

Naruto was pouting "what?" he snapped.

"How about I give you a different mission? Not of Sasuke investigation, but it might get your mind off things, eh?"

"Fine." He said, still a little angry, but a little cheered up.

"Okay guys, stop eavesdropping, you can come in, now." Tsunade yelled to the fellows out in the hallway.

"You can go in now," whispered Sakura, with a mellow voice, she was also affected by the emotional loud conversation.

They walked in and saw Naruto scowling on the floor, and Tsunade smiling at them. "Oh, hey Kiba, Shino."

The two nodded back.

"Well, I'm here to explain your mission, and you'll be going with Naruto. Now, the plan is to investigate a corporation near the land of waves. Supposedly, they are kidnapping valuable and special livestock and pets."

_-whine-_

Kiba sensed Akamaru concern. "Its okay, boy, Kiba's here to protect you,"

_Grrrrrrrr_

"Oops! Sorry, I forgot you hate the third person talk."

All of the other ninjas stood speechless.

"Okay," said Tsunade, "That's really weird. Anyway, you guys and Naruto will be going."

"What about Hinata?" Naruto asked, nervous.

"Oh." Tsunade dreaded that question. "Well, she isn't quite qualified for this particular mission. I know you must be very sad, but I believe she would be better here, were we can have back-up."

Shino saw right through that disguise. "Tsunade…."

She didn't answer back. "You leave tomorrow morning. Hinata will stay here for the night."

_Preview_

_The rouge ninja inched closer to Kiba. _

"_Guys…help?" He whimpered, but both Shino and Naruto were unconscious. The ninja pulled out a kunai. _

"_Now if you don't' mind, I'll be taking your dog,"_

"_Whine"_

_Just as the kunai barley connected with Kiba's neck, a shadow leaped over the hill. _

"_Need…to…__**kill!!"**_

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzborzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Okay, I have to admit this chapter was kind of boring. But I promise, the next chapter will be much better. The question of the chapter today is:

Can you guess what Kakashi means in Japanese?

Just review to answer. This is just a little fun game I like to play, so see you later!

Sayonara!

S.A.Hikari


End file.
